


Blackhill Challenge Oneshots

by xAussieGirlx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAussieGirlx/pseuds/xAussieGirlx
Summary: A collection of Blackhill oneshots inspired by prompts





	Blackhill Challenge Oneshots

“Honey I’m home” Natasha called out as she toed off her favourite pair of pumps just inside the front door, she smiled at the memory of the day she had found them.

_“Where are you going to wear those?” Maria had asked when they were in the 5 th shoe store for the day._

_Natasha looked down at the black velvet pumps with white skulls in various sizes printed all over them “Wherever I want to” she replied and did a small twirl in them to emphasise her point._

_Maria warmly smiled at the superspy._

“We’re in here Душа моя” Maria called out

The redhead grinned, Maria calling her _my soul_ in Natasha’s native tongue caused a warmth starting in her chest that spread throughout the rest of her body, no matter how many times the brunette had said it to her. Natasha padded down the short hallway to the living area where Maria's voice had come from. “Well that explains why I didn’t get a hello kiss at the door.” She took in the scene in front of her, Maria was laying on the lounge under a Sherpa blanket with Liho curled up on her abdomen, her work tablet in her hands. Liho's ear twitched in Natasha’s direction but her eyes remained firmly closed. “Traitor” she whispered next to jet black fur. Liho started purring louder in response.

“She’s your cat” Maria said from over the top of her tablet before closing it down and resting it on the coffee table.

“Why is she only my cat when she’s in trouble?” Natasha pouted.

Maria closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to the Russian beauty's for a lingering kiss.

“You didn’t answer my question Masha”

“I was thinking burgers for dinner” Maria smiled sweetly.

“Burgers?” Natasha’s perfectly manicured eyebrow arched.

Maria blinked silently at her wife waiting for the penny to drop.

“Oh in Thor’s name I forgot about date-night” Natasha facepalmed. “It was my turn to organise”

“Luckily your amazing wife always has a plan B” Maria winked.

“I love you” Natasha’s features softened. It rolled off her tongue so effortlessly.

“I love you too” Maria smiled before shifting Liho from her lap so she could stand.

* * *

 

“Two cheese burgers please, one just meat, cheese, bun and the other a regular cheeseburger” Natasha ordered at the burger shop, she turned to the former Marine “I don’t know how you survived in the forces being such a fussy eater”

“Waffle fries too please” Maria said to the cashier. “I made my own food or made friends with the cook” she shrugged.

The bell above the door of the burger store rang and a young man entered, Maria and Natasha exchanged a look when they noticed he was wearing Vibrams Fivefingers shoes.

“Do you sell tofu burgers?” He asked the cashier.

“No, but we do have falafel patties” the cashier replied.

Maria's eyebrow raised as she looked at Natasha.

Natasha placed her hand on Maria's thigh and tapped out ‘Hipster’ in Morse code.

Maria smirked and moved her hand to Natasha’s forearm ‘What gave it away? The man bun?’ she tapped out in reply.

'It was the lumberjack beard' Natasha's eyes twinkled with mischief.

The couple liked playing this game while people watching. It kept their espionage skills sharp and it was an activity they could both enjoy.

* * *

 

“My turn to be first player” Natasha said grabbing a controller, after they had eaten at their home.

“Okay but I get to be Mario” Maria said adjusting the cushions behind her back. “Last time we played Mario Kart you were Mario.”

“You’re going down” Natasha said handing the brunette a controller.

“On you, later. _IF_ you can beat me” Maria smirked mischievously.

Natasha grinned. “This is the perfect date, I love you”

“I love you too” Maria smirk turned into a genuine smile.


End file.
